bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy
|image = |image2 = |h1 = Information |t11 = Romaji |i11 = Kuinshī |t13 = Kana |i13 = クインシー |t14 = Species |i14 = Human |t15 = Sub-Cultures |i15 = Lichtreich Echt and Gemischt Gemischt Thule Echt Underworld Echt |t16 = Headquarters |i16 = Silbern (Underworld) Ultima Thule (Thule) Various (Gemischt) }} The Quincy (Romaji: Kuinshī; Kana: クインシー) are a race of humans who exhibit the ability to manipulate spiritual particles. History Origins The origins of the Quincy are a mystery to all. Even Rasgadura is unaware of when the Quincy appeared and where the Quincy appeared from. War in Heaven 1000 years before the start of the fanon, the Human King — a philosophical zombie and reanimation of the Soul King's corpse — united all of the Quincy under the banner of a country named the Lichtreich. Subsequently, the Human King lead the Lichtreich into war against all of the Soul Societies. After 500 years of warfare, the Quincy-Soul War ended with the death of the Human King at the hands of the First Captain Commander. Schism The Human King's death caused a divide among the Quincies. A few of the Echt, the pure-blood Quincies, abandoned the Human King's goals in favor of forming an isolationist country named Thule in Germania. But most of the Echt infiltrated the Soul Society and started to wait for the Human King's return within a pocket dimension named the Underworld. Gemischt, on the other hand, were rejected by Thule and Underworld for being mixed-blood Quincies. Consequently, the Gemischt were not able to join Thule or the Underworld. Instead, the Gemischt were forced to scatter throughout the word and separate from each other. Discovery and Genocide 200 years before the start of the fanon, because many of the Gemischt were using hollow bait to lure out and preemptively destroy hollows, the Gotei 13 enacted a genocide of the Gemischt. Consequently, a supermajority of the Gemischt were killed by the shinigami. Unfortunately for the shinigami, a number of the Underworlders were angered by the genocide of the Gemischt. Consequently, those Underworlders blew the rest of the Underworlders' cover by launching a number of terrorist attacks against Rukongai. This caused the Seireitei to realize that Quincy had managed to infiltrate the Soul Society and started a century of skirmishes between the shinigami and the Underworlders. In the present, every now and then, shinigami and Underworlders continue to skirmish with one another. Abilities and Techniques All Spiritual Particle Manipulation All Quincy, by default, exhibit the ability to manipulate the spiritual particles within their environment. Spirit Weapon Through their ability to manipulate the spiritual particles within their environment, Quincy are able to use a Quincy Cross as a medium for generating a variety of different types of Spirit Weapons. Blut [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Blut Blut] (Romaji: Burūto; Kana: ブルート) is a technique which allows a Quincy to augment his or her physical capabilities. It comes in two forms, Blut Arterie (Romaji: Burūto Aruterie; Kana: ブルート・アルテリエ) and Blut Vene (Romaji: Burūto Vēne; Kana: ブルート・ヴェーネ). Blut Arterie allows a Quincy to augment his or her offensive capabilities, while Blue Vene allows a Quincy to augment his or her defensive capabilities. Unfortunately, Blut Arterie and Blut Vene are mutually exclusive forms. As such, a Quincy much chose and switch between using Blut Arterie and Blut Vene. Hirenkyaku Hirenkyaku (Kanji: 飛廉脚; English: Pure Flying Step) is a counterpart to Bringer Light, Shunpo, and Sonido. It functions through creating and riding atop a platform of spiritual particles. Or by creating and sliding along a pathway of spiritual particles. Ginto [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Gint%C5%8D Gintō] (Kanji: 銀筒; English: Silver Tubes) is a counterpart to Kidō. It functions through the use of spiritual energy which has been condensed into a liquid and stored in silver tubes. Ransotengai Ransōtengai (Kanji: 乱装天傀; English: Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit) is a powerful but rare technique where spiritual energy is used to bond and condense spiritual particles into strings and then those strings are used to puppeteer the body into movement. Lezt Stil Letzt Stil (Romaji: Retsuto Shutīru; Kana: レツト・シュティール) is a dangerous but powerful maneuver available to a Quincy who has mastered the Sanrei Glove. It allows a Quincy to maximize their spiritual abilities at the cost of losing those spiritual abilities. Thule Alchemy Alchemy (Romaji: Arukemī; Kana: アルケミー) is the trademark ability of the Quincy of Thule. It's a high-level and scientific application of the Spiritual Particle Manipulation ability. It consists of bonding spiritual particles into atoms and compounds in order to create matter and other kinds of natural phenomenon. It requires at least a basic understanding of chemistry to use to its full potential, and its effectiveness and versatility scales with the intelligence of its user rather than the power of its user. Katalyse Katalyse (English: Catalysis) is the trump card of the Quincy of Thule. It's a catalyst-like gintō which augments the power and speed of Alchemy. In addition, it can affect and augment a Spirit Weapon as well. Allowing the Spirit Weapon to be transformed into a more powerful and more versatile form. It's a Thulean Quincy's answer to Bankai and Resurrección, but it should not be mistaken for Letzt Stil or Vollständig. Underworld Schrift [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Wandenreich#Terminology Schrift] (Romaji: Shurifuto; Kana: シュリフト) is an ability that was created by the Human King and endowed onto the Sternritter of the Lichtreich. These abilities are the trademark ability of the Quincy of the Underworld, as the Underworld Quincy are able to bestow a piece of their Schrift onto another Quincy in order to endow that Quincy with the ability to develop a Schrift of his or her own. Vollständig [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Quincy%3A_Vollst%C3%A4ndig Vollständig] (Romaji: Forushutendihhi; Kana: フォルシュテンディッヒ) is an advancement of Letzt Stil. It allows an Underworld Quincy to augment their physical and spiritual abilities without the cost of losing their spiritual abilities. Category:Races